Please to meet you, hope you guess my name!
by Americus
Summary: Teil 2. Juhu! Endlich. Bitte lesen und ordentlich Feedback schreiben....
1. Chapter 1

Please to meet you, hope you guess my name!

(Crossover zwischen Stargate und the O.C. California)

Autor: Americus und Evala

Titel: Please to meet you, hope you guess my name!  
E-mail: Cobra11fanweb.de (Americus) sidneyparkerweb.de (Evala)

Disclaimer: Keiner der O.C. Charaktere gehört uns. Es ist das Eigentum von Josh Schwartz und Fox.

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Und so weiter und sofort.

Charaktere, die wir selbst erfunden haben, stehen unter Copyright.

Inhalt: Ryans Mutter ist verstorben und Ryan hat die Aufgabe ihren Nachlass zu ordnen. Dabei stößt er auf etwas über seine Vergangenheit.

Hinweis: Jonas Quinn ist viertes Mitglied von SG-1, da ONeill ja als Brigade General nicht mehr bzw. nur noch selten auf Mission geht.

Liebes Tagebuch,

Lange hab ich dir nichts mehr berichtet...

Es ist ein ganz normaler Tag gewesen. Langweilig. Wie immer. Die Temperaturen waren schon vormittags über 25 Grad Celsius geklettert. Natürlich wusste Frau auch heute nicht was tragbar war oder was man zurück in den Schrank befördern sollte. Wie immer eben. Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin 21 Jahre alt. Endlich volljährig. Wäre da nicht gestern gewesen. Der 31. März. Mein 21. Geburtstag. Hier in Colorado Springs war so was ein halbes Staatsereignis und alle kamen. Alle feierten. Unter ihnen auch er. Dieser Mann. Etwas älter als ich aber noch keine 30. Augen so tief wie Seen. Die leichte Brise strich sanft durch die braunen Haare. Aber diese Augen. Sind die Augen nicht die Tore zur Seele?

Träumt nicht jedes Mädchen von Männern in Uniform? Jedenfalls hatte ich dieses komische Kribbeln im Bauch. Es gab sie eben doch. Die Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Er stand am Eingang. Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Genug um ihn sympatisch zu machen. Zu wenig um es Lachen zu nennen. Eben nur dieses Zucken der Mundwinkel. Im Hintergrund lief „Let me love you" und da war es um mich geschehen. Wenn Mum und Dad es wüssten. Sie würden mich umbringen. Noch schlimmer. Von Ihnen käme wahrscheinlich wieder einer dieser Vorträge „Wir habens dir doch gleich gesagt". . .

Ryan schlug das Buch zu und lehnte sich zurück an einen der Kartons um tief Luft zu holen. Er konnte nicht glauben was er gerade gelesen hatte. Sein Blick wanderte von dem alten verstaubten Teil mit dem kitschigen Roseneinband, auf welchem der Name seiner Mutter stand, ins Leere. Er wusste nicht viel über seine Mutter, wenn Ryan ehrlich war wusste er so gut wie gar nichts über sie. Jetzt wo ihn die Nachricht des Todes ereilt hatte war er sich nicht sicher ob er es bereute. Sie hatte anscheinend all die Jahre gewusst, wo er lebte, bei wem er lebte, wie er lebte und er...er hatte sie nie kennen gelernt.

Er spürte wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Wie ist sie gestorben?",

fragte Ryan ohne sich umzudrehen. Er wusste wer hinter ihm stand. Die Person hinter ihm räusperte sich kurz und setzte sich dann, nach einem kurzen Zögern, neben ihn.

„Der Fahrer, der die Kisten und die Todesnachricht überbracht hatte, meinte sie sei vor fünf Tagen bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen...", die junge Frau zögerte einen Moment: „Sie war auf der Stelle tot, sie hatte keine Chance".

Ryan kämpfte nicht mit den Tränen. Er konnte es gar nicht. Er war einfach nicht der Typ der weinen konnte. Und wenn, dann hätte er einen Teufel getan es vor Teresa zu tun.

„Wie alt war sie?",

brachte er leise, kaum hörbar über die Lippen. Aber sie hatte ihn sehr wohl verstanden und gab ihm einen Zettel.

Als Ryan genauer hinsah bemerkte er, dass es eine Todesanzeige war. Die Todesanzeige seiner Mum.

„Terry Edwood, 31.März 1963+05.Mai 2005, Eine liebe Freundin die wir zu schnell verloren haben".

Ryan legte den Zeitungsausschnitt zur Seite. Der Tagebucheintrag, den er gelesen hatte, war vor über zwanzig Jahren geschrieben worden. Er war jetzt zwanzig. Und wenn seine Mutter dort diesen Mann kennen gelernt hatte, dann könnte es sein, das dieser Mann sein Vater war. Er brauchte einige Minuten um sich wieder zu fangen. Was wenn sein Vater oder gar die Eltern seiner Mutter noch irgendwo in Colorado Springs lebten?

„Ryan?"

Teresa versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes wieder auf sich zu ziehen. Doch erst nach dem vierten Mal sah er sie an. Sie war etwas überrascht über diesen Blick, den Ryan hatte sie noch nie so angesehen und Teresa wusste nicht ob in dem Gesicht jetzt Trauer über den Verlust seiner leiblichen Mutter die Vorherrschaft übernahm oder dieser andere Ausdruck, den sie nicht kannte, ihr aber große Sorgen bereitete.

„Ryan? Was hast du?"

Er durfte es ihr nicht sagen. Sie würde ausrasten, es nicht verstehen. Daran das sie vielleicht versuchte ihn zu unterstützen dachte er gar nicht. Aber er wollte das Kind nicht gefährden. Sie machte ohnehin schon genug durch, arbeitete hart und ihren Traum von der Selbstständigkeit konnte sie auch nicht so verwirklichen wie sie wollte. Immerhin lebten sie in dem Haus ihrer Eltern.

„Es ist nichts...",

begann er sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich muss nur erst einmal mit der Situation klarkommen".

Als Ryan heute von der Arbeit nach Hause kam hätte er nie gedacht das er nur kurz darauf erfahren würde, das seine leibliche Mutter gestorben war. Teresa, welche frei gehabt hatte, hatte ihm die Tür aufgemacht und er hatte sofort gemerkt wie bedrückt sie war. Als sie ihm schließlich eröffnete das seine Mutter gestorben war, hatte er zuerst an seine Adoptivmutter gedacht, aber Teresa hatte es erkannt und ihm erklärt das es sich um seine leibliche Mutter handelte.

Als Ryan am späteren Abend auf der Terrasse stand und zu den Sternen sah wurde ihm eines klar: Er musste seinen leiblichen Vater kennen lernen. Ryan musste wissen was er tat? Wie er lebte? Wer er war und ob überhaupt etwas von ihm in ihm selbst steckte. Noch heute Nacht würde er aufbrechen. Wenn Teresa am nächsten morgen den Zettel las hoffte er nur eins: Das sie ihn verstehen würde?

Teresa schlief bereits tief und fest als er ihr einen letzten Blick zuwarf. Er überlegte noch einmal ob er wirklich alles was er brauchte in die Reisetasche über seiner Schulter gepackt hatte, dann legte er den Brief für sie auf den Nachttisch. Ryan beugte sich noch einmal kurz vor, gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann das Zimmer. In seiner Hand hielt er fest umklammert das Tagebuch seiner Mutter. Er sah noch einmal kurz auf das Haus zurück, dann lud er seine Reisetasche in sein Auto, stieg ein und fuhr mitten in der Nacht los. Ryan begab sich auf eine Reise, auf der er nicht wusste, was ihn erwarten würde und vor allem wie er damit umgehen würde.

Er hatte die Karte genau studiert. Hatte die verschiedenen Stops eingeplant und berechnet das er ungefähr drei Tage für die Fahrt nach Colorado Springs brauchen würde. Ryan vergewisserte sich noch einmal das er das Tagebuch seiner Mutter wirklich bei sich hatte und plötzlich fragte er sich ob seine Mutter keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihren Eltern gepflegt hatte. Weil wenn sie es getan hätte, dann hätten sich seine Großeltern bestimmt gewundert wo der ganze Nachlass geblieben ist. Ryan hatte das restliche Tagebuch nur noch übersprungen gehabt. Er hatte das gelesen was nötig war um nähere Informationen über seine Familie zu erhalten. Und dennoch kannte er weder ihre alte Adresse noch den Namen seines Vaters, weil seine Mutter ihn immer mit „er" benannt hatte. Ryan dachte daran, dass er selbst bald Vater werden würde und er wollte weiß Gott nicht so werden wie sein eigener. Sich einfach verziehen wenn es ernst wurde. Ryan wusste das er seinem leiblichen Dad um einige Schritte voraus war. Gut, er war nicht beim Militär, er war nicht so neun Mal klug und konnte an die Front gehen, aber er war Ryan, ein Ass in Physik und außerdem ein liebevoller Mensch für seine eigene kleine Familie. Als der Morgen graute dachte er daran wie Teresa wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie seinen Brief las. Wenn sie beide allerdings wirklich zusammengehörten, würde sie es verstehen.

Verschlafen rieb sich die junge Frau die Augen und ein Blick auf dem Wecker sagte ihr erst mal, dass sie überhaupt nichts sah. Ihr Wecker wurde von einem weißen Briefumschlag verdeckt und versperrte ihr jegliche Sicht auf die Uhrzeit. Irritiert setzte sie sich vorsichtig in ihrem Bett auf und nahm ihn an sich. Ihr Name war darauf geschrieben und Teresa wusste genau das es Ryans Handschrift war. Ein Blick neben sich sagte ihr dass das Bett leer war, in dem er schlief. Es war unbenutzt. In ihrem tiefsten Inneren wusste Teresa was Ryan zu diesem Aufbruch bewegt hatte und warum er weg war. Sie fuhr sich einmal seufzend durch die Haare und öffnete ihn. Dann las sie:

„Liebe Teresa!

Ich kann nur hoffen das du mich verstehen wirst wenn du ließt wo ich bin. Ich habe gestern in den Nachlässen meiner Mutter ihr Tagebuch gefunden und einen Hinweis bekommen wer mein Vater sein könnte. Ich weiß das ich gesagt habe, dass es mich nicht stört, dass ich nicht weiß wer meine Eltern sind, aber als ich zwischen den ganzen Kartons mit ihren Habseligkeiten saß und den Tagebucheintrag las wurde mir klar, das jeder Mensch seine Eltern kennen sollte. Und jetzt habe ich meine Chance bekommen. Ich dachte anfangs ich kann damit umgehen das meine Mutter gestorben ist, aber vielleicht ist es auch so, dass wenn die Menschen älter werden, sie vergessen die Dinge so zu nehmen wie sie kommen, weil manchmal ist dass was auf einen zukommt mehr als man aushalten kann.

Ich liebe dich, Ryan".

Teresa zwinkerte eine Träne aus den Augen. So kannte sie Ryan gar nicht und sie hätte nie gedacht das ihn das alles so sehr belastet. Und plötzlich fragte sie sich auch ob Ryan darunter litt weggegangen zu sein, weg von Seth, weg von seinen Freunden und vor allen weg von Marissa.

Ryan war bereits einen Tag unterwegs und auf der Suche nach einem kleinen Motel, in dem er über die Nacht einkehren konnte. Die Fahrt war nicht sonderlich anstrengend gewesen, den Ryan hatte es vermieden auf den großen Straßen zu fahren. Er hatte Wege gewählt, auf dem er eine atemberaubende Landschaft sah und er hatte nicht nur einmal halt gemacht um einen Blick über einen See oder das Meer zu werfen. Einfach nur um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, um abzuschalten. Desöfteren hatte er Teresas Nummer auf seinem Handy gewählt, doch anstatt die Taste zum abheben, drückte er sie vorher immer weg. Er hatte auch überlegt Marissa anzurufen, aber er würde wahrscheinlich wenig tröstende Worte von ihr hören, er hatte sich ja gegen sie entschieden und sie für Teresa verlassen.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er ein Motel gefunden und fragte nach ob noch ein Zimmer frei wäre. Die Empfangsdame lächelte ihn verwegen an, doch Ryan machte sich kein bisschen die Mühe ihren Blick zu deuten, sondern war froh als sie ihm ein Einzelzimmer zuwies und nur fragte:

„Wie lange wollen sie bleiben?"

Ryan überlegte nicht lange: „Morgen früh bin ich weg. Kann ich auch gleich zahlen?"

Wieder dieses verwegene Lächeln und erst jetzt machte er sich die Mühe sie mal etwas genauer zu betrachten. Er schätzte sie um die vierzig. Sah aber noch ziemlich gut aus, langes schwarzes Haar, das zu einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden war und dezente Schminke. Trotzdem, sein Typ war sie sicherlich nicht.

„Sicher, eine Übernachtung kostet 40 Dollar".

Ryan zog die Stirn in Falten, holte aber dann das Geld aus dem Geldbeutel.

„Sie können morgen früh den Schlüssel einfach auf den Tresen legen, falls keiner da ist!"

„Dankeschön", er nickte ihr kurz zu und sagte dann: „Gute Nacht!"

„Ihnen auch eine angenehme Nacht!"

Ryan war froh als er endlich im Zimmer war.

Zwei Tage später:

Das Schild sah aus wie neu gemacht: „Colorado Springs, Nevada", stand dort in Großbuchstaben geschrieben. Er fuhr kaum vierzig obwohl sechzig erlaubt war. Aufmerksam sah er die Umgebung an. Die Umgebung in der seine Mutter aufgewachsen war und seinen Vater kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte es immer noch nicht übers Herz gebracht Teresa anzurufen. Geschweigeden Seth. Sein Handy war ausgeschaltet und ruhte nutzlos in seiner Jackentasche.

Ryan parkte neben einer Bar am Straßenrand. Es war halb fünf Uhr nachmittags und er wusste, dass er jetzt ein Problem hatte. Wie würde er seine Großeltern finden? Er kannte nur ihre Namen: Jonathan und Maria Edwards. Sein Blick fiel auf das Gebäude mit dem Schild „Mike´s Pils Pub". Ob er zu dieser Zeit jemanden antreffen würde war fraglich, aber er rechnete sich einige Chancen aus, da es weniger heruntergekommen aussah und seine Großeltern wahrscheinlich nicht gerade zurückgezogen lebten. Wenn er Glück hatte würde sie jemand kennen und er konnte sich eine breit angelegte Suche sparen. Das Pub war gut hergerichtet, aber wieder erwartend saßen nur zwei Männer hinter der Bar und einer stand am Tresen. Ryan setzte sich auf einen Barhocker und hob die Hand: „Habt ihr hier auch einen Kaffee?", fragte er, da er von der Fahrerei ziemlich müde war. „Aus welchem Land kommst du den?", erkundigte sich einer der Männer neben ihm. Ryan sah ihn kurz an und musterte ihn. Er sah heruntergekommen aus. „Orange County", gab er ihm die Antwort. „Bestellt man bei euch auch Kaffee in einem Pils Pub?" „Lass den Jungen in Ruhe Sinner", sagte der Barkipper noch ehe Ryan sich verteidigen konnte. „Einen Kaffee willst du? Kannst du haben". „Danke", Ryan schätzte den Barkeeper zwischen sechzig und siebzig ein. „Orange County", erwiderte der alte Mann fragend und Ryan merkte das er gut gepflegt war. Er war rasiert und war nicht mal dick. Anscheinend achtete er im Alter noch auf sich und kam aus einer gehobenen Gesellschaft. Was Ryan wunderte war aber dann das Pils Pub. „Ja, Kalifornien". „Du wirst das schöne Wetter vermissen! Hier ist Regen und schlechtes Wetter im Sommer viel zu oft angesagt". „Das stört mich nicht", lächelte er: „Ich suche nur jemanden?" Der alte Mann grinste: „Suchen wir nicht ein ganzes Leben lang?" Er stellte Ryan den Kaffee hin. „Ja, ich aber suche meine Großeltern und meinen Vater."

„So, so! Wie heißen sie den? Vielleicht können wir dir helfen! Stimmts Jungs?". Sie lachten und vollführten einen militärischen Gruß, was Ryan daran erinnerte, das sein Vater ja angeblich auch beim Militär war. „Michael und Maria Edwood.". Plötzlich erstarrte der alte Mann und seine Wir-sind-ja-so-lustige-Säuger. „Ist ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Ryan besorgt. Der Barkeeper sagte nichts, lief zu einer Hintertür und Ryan konnte hören, wie er nach jemanden rief. Der Mann der ihn auch vorher angesprochen hatte schaute ihn ernst an: „Ist dir klar, was du da gerade gesagt hast?" Noch bevor Ryan antworten konnte, kam Mike mit einer älteren Frau zurück. Er sah sie ernst an. „Maria", sagte er: „Dieser junge Mann behauptet unser Enkel zu sein".


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan blieb für einen Moment der Mund offen stehen. Er wusste nicht was er auf die geschockten Blicke seiner Großeltern sagen sollte. Er starrte sie nur an und plötzlich wurde ihm etwas bewusst: „Mike´s Pils Pub" war einfach nur die Abkürzung für „Michael´s Pils Pub". Hätte er das Adressschild gelesen, würde er jetzt nicht so bewegungslos auf einem der Barhocker sitzen. Aber wer hätte auch gedacht, dass sein erster Versuch ein 100-Punkte Treffer war?

„Wie ist dein Name?"

Die Stimme der Frau riss ihn so augenblicklich aus seiner Starre, das er zusammenzuckte bevor er überhaupt antworten konnte.

„Ryan", antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern: „Ryan Edwood".

"Wie heißt deine Mutter?", die Frage kam nicht von ihr sondern von ihm.

„Terry Edwood".

„Wo ist sie?", Ryan glaubte im Gesicht seiner Großmutter einen Hoffnungsschimmer zu erkennen. Und er fragte sich ob Sarah überhaupt noch Kontakt zu ihnen hatte. Ihrem Verhalten nach schloß er, dass sie nicht mal von seiner Existenz wussten

„Meine Mum ist tot!", sagte Ryan und senkte seinen Blick auf die Kaffeetasse vor ihm.

„Sie ist tot!", Ryan wusste nicht ob Maria ihn etwas gefragt hatte oder einfach eine Feststellung machte. Ihre Augen waren geweitet. Der Hoffnungsschimmer, der noch vor einigen Sekunden so deutlich aus ihren Augen strahlte war nun verschwunden. Die Angst keimte in ihnen auf. Ryan war für einen Moment nicht fähig zu antworten. Auch die „ach so lustigen Säufer" schwiegen. Sie zogen es lieber vor das Weite zu suchen und so standen Ryan, Michael und Maria alleine im Pub. Das Schweigen dauerte noch einige Minuten an bis Michael sagte: „Und woher wissen wir das du die Wahrheit sagst?".

Ryan schreckte auf. Verdammt. So etwas hatte er befürchtet. Aber wenn man es mal von der Seite von den Beiden sah. Ja, genau. Warum sollten sie ihm auch Glauben schenken und ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen? Jemand von dessen Existenz sie noch nicht einmal wussten. Er atmete tief durch und sah seinem Großvater in die Augen: „Ich habe Beweise." Dies war eine Feststellung und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Er drehte sich um und kramte in seinem Rucksack. Maria und Michael schwiegen. Darauf wartend was dieser junge Mann, der ihrer Tochter so verdammt ähnlich sah zu seiner Verteidigung vor zubringen hatte. Sie hatten Terry so lange nicht gesehen. Maria wünschte es sich fast das dieser Ryan die Wahrheit sagte.

Michael hingegen dachte darüber nach was sie dem Jungen alles erklären mussten würde es wirklich ihr Enkel sein. Vielleicht würden sich all die Fragen endlich beantworten.

Die beiden wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Ryan zu sprechen begann:

„Meine Mutter starb letzte Woche bei einem Autounfall. Ich habe sie bis dahin nicht gekannt. Erst als jemand vorbei kam und mir ihren Nachlass brachte erfuhr ich mehr über sie."

Mit diesem Worten und seinen ausdrucksstarken Augen gab er Maria das Tagebuch. Er hoffte das dies als Beweis ausreichen würde. Er konnte ja nicht wissen wie ähnlich er seiner Mutter sah und das Michael eben diesen Südstaatencharakter hatte und wie viele Fragen beide hatten.

Maria umklammerte das Tagebuch als wäre es eine Art Rettungsanker an dem man sich festhalten konnte. Es war also wahr. Vor ihr stand also wirklich ihr Enkel. Das letzte was ihr von ihrer Tochter noch blieb. Es war fast nicht zu ertragen wie ähnlich der Junge Terry sah. Die gleichen blonden Haare und die gleichen ausdrucksvollen Augen. Jene Augen die Maria schon einmal entgegengelächelt hatten schauten sie jetzt erneut an. In diesem Moment begriff sie es. Dies war ihr Enkel und das einzige was ihr von Terry geblieben war.

Als das Tagebuch auf den Boden fiel verursachte es einen wahnsinnigen Krach. Maria liefen Tränen über die Augen. Dann war es vorbei. Sie umarmte Ryan und flüsterte: „Ja, ich glaube dir." Auch auf Michaels Gesicht sah man ein mühseliges Lächeln. Er fiel Ryan nicht um den Hals. Das einzige was er sagte war: „Willkommen zu Hause."

Ryan atmete tief durch. Diese Hürde war genommen. Seine Großeltern glaubten ihm. Sie würden Fragen stellen und vielleicht aber nur vielleicht konnten sie gemeinsam die Antworten finden nach denen alle drei so begierig suchten.

„Deine Mutter mochte keine großen Feiern", erklärte Mike und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse: „Wir haben trotzdem eine organisiert. Alle ihre Freunde waren da und auch welche aus der Nachbarschaft". „Hat es ihr nicht gefallen?", fragte Ryan obwohl er glaubte, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war.

„Oh, doch, mein Junge!", Maria lächelte: „Ich glaub sogar, dass sie es toll fand! Aber wer kann schon in das Innere eines Menschen sehen und seine Emotionen lesen?"

Ryan nickte lächelnd. Wie recht sie doch damit hatte. Er hatte es bei Marissa nicht gekonnt, geschweigeden bei Teresa. Und jetzt war er hier.

„Und was ist den passiert?", wollte Ryan wissen.

Maria nickte seufzend: „Ich wusste das du früher oder später diese Frage stellst".

Mike sah Ryan an: „Sie ist abgehauen. Zehn Wochen nach ihrem 21. Geburtstag! Sie schrieb gelegentlich eine Postkarte aus verschiedenen Ländern. Ich glaube allerdings, das sie sich in einem Land aufhielt".

Ryan schluckte. Seine Mutter dürfte zu dieser Zeit mit ihm schwanger gewesen sein. Warum ist sie dann abgehauen? Hatte sie so verständnislose Eltern?

„Was hättet ihr getan, wenn sie euch gesagt hätte dass sie schwanger ist?", Ryan wusste nicht warum ihm diese Frage so rausrutschte. Es passierte einfach.

Mike und Maria zögerten eine Weile, dann antwortete seine Großmutter:

„Ryan, früher waren die Zeiten anders. Wenn man schwanger war, musste man den Vater des Kindes heiraten. Ob man wollte oder nicht! Und es war eine Schande zu wissen, wenn es nur jemand für eine Nacht war".

„Ihr hättet von ihr verlangt mich abzutreiben, stimmt´s?", er wusste nicht ob man den Schock, den er hatte in seiner Stimme vernahm. Aber es war ihm auch egal.

„Damals schon", Michael senkte den Kopf, warf noch ein Stück Zucker in seine Tasse und rührte mit dem Löffel um. Ryan fragte sich ob er nicht schon schmeckte wie Schokolade.

Er war sich nicht sicher ob er seine Mutter verstand, aber wenn er die Geschichte genau überdachte, dann schon. Sie hätten sie gezwungen ihn abzutreiben und wenn sie es getan hätte, würde er heute nicht hier sitzen. Er würde nicht mit seinen Großeltern über die Vergangenheit seiner Mutter reden. Er würde auch keine Antworten auf die Fragen suchen.

„_Für einen Menschen ist es besser, wenn er sein Leben lang Fragen stellt und keine Antworten sucht!"_

_-Steven Spielberg präsentiert Taken-_

„Ryan? Wie hast du bisher gelebt?" Sie lenkten vom Thema ab. Das merkte er. Aber dennoch ging er darauf ein, in der Absicht erneut das Gespräch auf seine Mutter zu lenken.

„Ich hab einige Jahre in Gino (Schreibweise) verbracht. Ich war dort bei Adoptiveltern. Die Mutter war eine Säuferin und ihre Kinder haben mich gehasst. Danach kam ich dank Sandy, meinem jetzigen Adoptivvater nach Orange County. Dort hat es mir bis jetzt immer ganz gut gefallen. Ich habe einen „Bruder". Er heißt Seth und ist der absolute Chaot".

„Wieso hat es dir bis jetzt immer ganz gut gefallen?"

„Hab ich das so gesagt?", Ryan lächelte unschuldig: „Das war nicht meine Absicht". Die Tatsache, das er mit Teresa mitgegangen war und bald Vater werden würde wollte er hier noch nicht erwähnen. Er wusste selbst nicht genau warum.

„Was könnt ihr mir über meinen Vater sagen?", Ryan quälte nur diese eine Frage.

„Wir wissen nicht genau wer es war. Aber wir können es uns denken. Einer der Nachbarn hatte ihn damals mitgebracht. Ein Offizier der Airforce. Er hieß Jack ONeill".

Plötzlich stand Maria auf und kam kurz darauf mit einem Fotoalbum zurück. „Er müsste hier auf einem Foto drauf sein, aber allerdings nur von hinten. Mehr können wir dir leider nicht sagen". Ryan sah zu, wie ihre schlanken Finger konzentriert durch die Seiten blätterten. Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden, dann hatte sie es gefunden.

„Hier", sie reichte ihrem Enkel das Foto. Sein Vater hatte ungefähr die selbe Statur wie er. Wenn er es überhaupt war. Es war nur ein Schwarzweißfoto, aber es war etwas.

"Danke", meinte Ryan und man konnte deutlich hören, dass es aus tiefstem Herzen kam.

Ryan durfte bei seinen Großeltern übernachten. Am nächsten Tag zog es ihn weiter. Er wartete nicht, bis die beiden aufgestanden waren sondern hinterließ ihnen nur eine kurze Nachricht: „Danke für alles! Ryan".

Er fuhr den ganzen Tag durch Colorado Springs. Nicht wissentlich mit was für einem Ziel überhaupt. Irgendwann kehrte er in einer Wirtschaft ein. Es war sechs Uhr abends und fast ein wenig übernächtig fragte er: „Kann ich mal telefonieren?" Der Mann hinterm Tresen nickte, kaute seinen Kaugummi weiter und deutete nur abwesend auf die Telefonzelle hinterm Tresen. „Danke", murmelte Ryan.

Er wählte eine Nummer.

Es tutete ein paar Mal, dann ging jemand ran:

„United States Airforce, Guten Tag!"

"Hallo, ähm. Ich wollte gerne wissen ob bei ihnen in der Luftwaffe ein Jack ONeill arbeitet".

„Bitte nennen sie doch zu erst mal ihren Namen!"

„Das kann ich nicht", rutschte es Ryan heraus und er bereute seine Aussage sofort.

"Sagen sie doch einfach ob bei ihnen ein ONeill stationiert ist".

"Tut mir Leid, sie haben keine Berechtigung diese Auskunft zu bekommen".

„Dann können sie wohl auch nicht sagen wo ich ihn finde?", Ryan war abgenervt bis oben hin. Er war den ganzen Tag gefahren und dann so eine Abfuhr.

Statt einer Antwort legte der Typ am anderen Ende der Leitung auf. Dieser Jack ONeill, der sein Vater sein könnte, musste ein hohes Tier sein, wenn er darüber keine Auskunft bekam. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er seinen Namen nicht genannt hatte. Oder daran, dass es Unmengen von ONeills in der Luftwaffe geben konnte.

Ryan nahm sich seinen Zimmerschlüssel und legte sich ohne auszuziehen ins Bett. Er schlief sofort ein.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er davon auf, dass jemand an dem Schlüsselloch kratzte. Sein Herz klopfte als er vorsichtig aufstand. Wollte jemand hier einbrechen. Er vermied es das Licht anzumachen und versuchte nicht über irgendwas zu stolpern. Verdammt wer war das und wo bekam er jetzt so schnell eine Verteidigung her?

Ehe sich Ryan noch Gedanken über seine Verteidigung machen konnte wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und maskierte Männer mit Maschinenpistolen stürmten den Raum. Sie sahen aus wie von einem Sondereinsatzkommando.

Ryan hob erschrocken die Hände, dann spürte er nur noch, wie etwas hartes auf seinen Kopf schlug und ihm schwarz wurde. Er war bewusstlos, als er auf den Boden fiel...

Nur mühsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen, an den dunklen Raum. Sein Kopf dröhnte, als hätte er eine dreitätige Kneipentour hinter sich. Als er um sich tastete merkte er, dass er in einem Bett lag. Vorsichtig und mit einem stöhnen richtete er sich auf.

"Alles in Ordnung?", woher kam die Stimme. Sie klang nach einer Frauenstimme. Gar nicht hart. Sondern eher weich.

Ryan hob den Kopf und entdeckte eine blonde, kurzhaarige Frau in blauer Uniform. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Wer sind sie und wo bin ich?", Ryan hätte nie gedacht das er mal diese Frage stellen würde. Er kannte das bisher immer nur aus dem Fernsehen.

Sie antwortete: „Ich bin Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. Sie sind in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt der Air Force".

"Air Force...", langsam dämmerte es Ryan. Er wurde zusammengeschlagen, nachdem er nach ONeill gefragt hatte. Hochsicherheitstrakt? Bestimmt wurde er hierher gebracht um ihn zu verhören, was er von ONeill wollte. Er hatte Recht, er musste ein hohes Tier in der Luftwaffe sein.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Sam höflich.

„Sag nicht ihr habt mich noch nicht durchsucht?", Ryan wurde etwas argwöhnisch, doch Sam ließ sich nicht beirren. Außerdem fragte er sich, wie sie so plötzlich beim Du gelandet waren.

„Ich möchte es aber von dir hören", Carter blieb hartnäckig.

„Ryan Edward, 20 Jahre, ich komme aus Orange County in Californien und bin hier gelandet um einen gewissen ONeill zu finden. Dann wurde ich überfallen. Niedergeschlagen und hier her geschleppt. Ich hab keine Ahnung wo ich mich genau befinde und alles was ich je wollte war meinen Vater ausfindig zu machen", es sprudelte aus Ryan heraus wie aus einem Wasserfall.

Jetzt bemerkte er, dass er den Colonel stutzig gemacht hatte.

„Ähm, Vater?", fragte sie noch einmal nach. Sie schien sichergehen zu wollen sich nicht verhört zu haben. „Vater! Ja", antwortete Ryan.

"Entschuldige mich!", ehe sich Ryan versah, war sie zu Tür rausgerannt. Er erkannte nur noch die Wachen, die vor der Tür positioniert waren, dann blieb er alleine zurück.

„General", Carter platzte in sein Büro. Die Tür stand ohnehin offen, sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich noch dagegen gerannt.

"Ich muss unbedingt mit ihnen reden".

Jack O'Neill, sah seinen Colonel etwas entgeistert an, da er gerade angeregt ein Gespräch mit einem der Russen führte.

"Alleine!", sagte sie mit etwas Nachdruck.

Der Russe verstand den Wink und ging nach draußen. Carter schloss die Tür und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch hinter dem Jack saß.

Jack verschnaufte einmal kurz: „Sam, ich hoffe ihnen ist klar, dass sie einen hochgradigen Offizier der Russen gerade aus meinem Büro geworfen haben. Ich hoffe ihnen ist auch klar, dass sie die erste sind, die diese Tür dort geschlossen hat. Wen es also nicht wichtig ist, bin ich in guter Stimmung sie ihn Zwangsurlaub zu schicken".

Carter ließ sich nicht beirren und redete einfach drauf los: „Das Sicherheitsleck. Der Junge, den wir in Gewahrsam haben, der sich nach ihnen erkundigt hat...".

„Carter kommen sie auf den Punkt", ONeill wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Sein Name ist Ryan Edward und er behauptet ihr Sohn zu sein, General!"

Fortsetzung folgt.


End file.
